starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Голокрон
200px|thumb|Джедайский голокрон Голокрон — небольшой портативный носитель информации, в котором древние джедаи хранили феноменальные объёмы данных. У ситхов тоже была своя техника конструирования голокрона, и, скорее всего, она предшествовала джедайской примерно на три тысячелетия. Описание Большинство голокронов имели форму многогранников. Джедаи придавали своим голокронам форму куба, в то время как ситхи – пирамиды, однако существовали и другие формы голокронов. Например, необычную форму имел телосский голокрон. Обычно голокрон был небольшого размера и легко помещался в руку. 200px|thumb|left|Телосский голокрон Ситхские голокроны появились раньше джедайских на три тысячи лет. Технология создания пирамидальных голокронов впервые была получена древним королём ситхов Адасом. Он, в свою очередь, получил их от воинов Раката, которые пытались заслужить его доверие. Адас принял их технологию и сделал голокрон, но, увидев обман ракатанцев, восстал против них. Каким образом джедаи узнали тайну голокрона, можно только предполагать, но вероятнее всего – в ходе изучения таинственных экспонатов, оставленных Бесконечной Империей. Голокроны были способны хранить огромное количество информации в виде множества голографических записей, знаний и летописей, повествовавших о природе Силы и истории их бывших владельцев. В голокронах использовалась, казалось бы, уже забытая технология, посредством которой многочисленные органические кристаллы формировали комплексную решётку, служившую для записи и воспроизведения голограммных изображений и звуков. Голокроны были насыщены едва уловимой энергией и могли использоваться только существами, владевшими Силой. Голокроны превосходили возможности традиционных информационных файлов и голографических книг, обладая практически неограниченной информационной ёмкостью и не требуя внешних источников энергии, так как энергия ядра поддерживалась Силой читателя каждый раз, когда носитель использовался. 150px|thumb|RIGHT|Cитхский голокрон Но голокрон представлял собой нечто большее, чем коллекцию статичных записей: фактически это было интерактивным учебным пособием, интуитивно-логическим модулем, натуралистично воссоздававшим трёхмерный голографический образ и индивидуальность давно умерших создателей голокронов, выступавших в качестве «проводников» или «хранителей» голокрона. Эти стражи, когда-то сконструировавшие голокрон, являлись основными ведущими, а образы и личности других участников обучающих программ добавлялись для ведения представляемых ими разделов. Ведущие предлагали ученикам уроки по различным областям знания, сообщая им необходимую информацию, а также проверяя их способности. Голокроны джедаев ставили перед учащимися философские вопросы о природе Силы, чтобы помочь ученикам овладеть новыми способностями, оставаясь при этом в гармонии со светлой стороной Силы. Такой метод преподавания ограничивал доступ к потенциально опасной информации и прежде всего – к техникам, связанным с высшими уровнями возможностей Силы, до тех пор, пока ученик не доказывал, что был способен подойти к использованию Силы ответственно. К несчастью, древние голокроны, как и технология их создания, почти полностью исчезли с просторов галактики после Великого истребления джедаев. Многие из них уничтожил Император Палпатин, что явилось частью его плана по уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Существовала, впрочем, возможность, что некоторые голокроны сохранились, будучи спрятанными в глубоких тайниках. Известные голокроны * Голокрон А'нена Голокроны джедаев thumb|220px * Голокрон Аллиника Э’Клеса * Голокрон Арки Джета * Голокрон Асли Кримсан * Великий Голокрон * Голокрон киберпамяти (или киберголокрон) * Голокрон Кэробани * Голокрон Калсника * Голокрон Корнаха * Голокрон Квинлана Воса * Голокрон Уда Бнара * Голокрон Сара Агорна * Тедринский голокрон (голокрон Бодо Бааса, голокрон Водо-Сиоска Бааса) * Голокрон Таренса Во * Голокрон Тионн * Голокрон Йоды * Вор'На'Ту Голокроны ситхов * Голокрон Адаса * Голокрон Белии Дарзу * Голокрон Бо Ванды * Голокрон Ксо Ксаан * Голокрон Карбонитовой армии ситхов * Голокрон Дарта Андедду * Голокрон Дарта Бэйна * Голокрон Дарта Крайта * Голокрон Дарта Нихилуса * Голокрон Дарта Ревана * Голокрон Дарта Ривана * Голокрон Дарта Вективуса * Голокрон Датки Гроша * Голокрон Фридона Надда * Голокрон крусканского ситха * Голокрон мустафарского ситха * Голокрон Тулака Хорда * Тёмный голокрон * Телосский голокрон Появления *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 2'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 3'' *''Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 4'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''I Am a Jedi Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' game *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''No Way Out'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls'' *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' * *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Источники *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Справочник по Тёмной стороне'' *''Справочник по джедаям'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Hero's Guide'' * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Korriban: Planet of Lost Souls'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two *''Руководство для постигающих Силу'' *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' }} Категория:Голокроны